


Sugar, Spice, and Everything Nice

by yuripiano



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Cheesy, Everyone lives/Nobody dies, F/F, Fluff, Valentine's Day, but it's a valentine's fic so of course it's cheesy, precious gay space androids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuripiano/pseuds/yuripiano
Summary: Valentine's Day is coming up, and 6O wants it to be special.  Not one to upset 6O, 2B agrees.  However, things get a bit more difficult than 2B expected...





	Sugar, Spice, and Everything Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Hai domo, virtual fanfic writer yuripiano desu!   
> ....  
> Anyway, it's been WAY too long since I've written a fanfic, so, here's some cute 2B/6O fluff to get that sorted out!   
> This is part of a contest entry for the Valentine's Cooking Contest on the NieR Discord server! Feel free to check it out or shoot me a message here!  
> https://discordapp.com/invite/q53CbyW  
> My username is yuripiano#7777 - I look forward to talking more there! :D

Smoke was filling her room as 2B stared intently at the clock.

_295, 296, 297..._

Her door flung open, 9S rushing into her room, waving his hand around.

“2B, what the hell are you – ”

_300!_

\----------

“2B, 2B, guess what!” 2B heard an excited voice from behind her.

“What is it, 6O?” she turned to face the operator. 6O was always excitable and overflowing with enthusiasm, but today she seemed even more so.

“Next week is Valentine’s Day!” 6O replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Ah. I see.” 2B wasn’t sure how she was supposed to respond. Wasn’t this just another meaningless human holiday? 

“2B, c’mon, it’s supposed to be _romantic!_ ” 2B could tell 6O was pouting from behind her mask.  “Humans would give each other presents, go on dates… dates, 2B!” 6O’s eyes shone with exuberance. 

“I can’t take you back to the surface, 6O,” 2B frowned. “It’s not safe, and –”

“And I’m just an operator and can’t fight like you or 9S, yeah yeah, I know…” 6O continued pouting, her cheeks puffed up in a mixture of annoyance and dejection. “It’d still be nice to do the other stuff, though… unless you don’t want to, of course…” she trailed off sadly.

2B bit her cheek as she watched 6O’s face fall. It wasn’t as though she didn’t want to take 6O on another date, especially seeing how well their previous trip to the amusement park had been. _Although, that was strictly business. We had to fix the access point there – nothing more, nothing less._

Still, a trip to the surface was dangerous and would be hard to clear with the Commander without a good excuse. _The least I could do would be to humor the rest of 6O’s Valentine’s wishes, I suppose..._

“What day is it again?” 2B asked for clarification.

“It’s… next Wednesday, but…”

“Pod, set a reminder for next Wednesday,” 2B called to her pod floating nearby. As if by magic, 6O’s eyes lit back up.

“Does this mean we’ll still get to do something on Valentine’s Day?!” she clenched her fists in front of herself in excitement.

“We’ll see,” 2B responded carefully, trying not to get 6O’s hopes up too much. After all, she had absolutely no clue what –

“This is going to be the _best Valentine’s Day ever!_ ” 6O hugged 2B tightly. “Okay, I have to go report back to Command, but I’m _so excited!_ ” 6O all but skipped off giddily, leaving 2B stunned in the corridor.

_Well, so much for that._

\----------

“I’m glad to see your relationship is –”

“We’re not in a relationship,” 2B cut Pascal off before clearing her throat. Pascal laughed lightly in response.

“Regardless, I’m happy to hear that things are alright. I know that these can be trying times,” Pascal surveyed his village as he spoke.  “It’s good to take your happiness where you can find it.”

“If anyone deserves to be happy, it’s 6O.”  The operator had helped her and 9S through so many missions from the greyscale confines of the Bunker, always playing a supporting role while she and 9S received the recognition and praise. Although 2B knew 6O didn’t care much for medals and honors, she knew how much 6O craved something other than the routine life of a YoRHa soldier.

“As do you, 2B! Have you considered making her a gift?”

2B frowned at the question. Yes, she had thought about it, but she had no clue where to even start with making something. Given how much Pascal knew about the Old World, she was sure that the robot would be able to give her a clue as to how best to fulfill 6O’s expectations.

“What do you have in mind?”

“Well, you could always bake something for her,” Pascal suggested.

“Androids have no need for food.”

“They have no need for roller coasters and fireworks, but 6O still enjoyed your date, didn’t she?”

“It wasn’t a date,” 2B mumbled.  Ignoring her, Pascal continued.

“It’s the thought that counts, 2B. Perhaps some cookies? If I remember correctly, they were quite popular among most humans.”

Pascal _had_ been right regarding her trip to the amusement park, and Pascal’s advice was what she had come here for in the first place.

_Besides, how hard could cookies be to make? If I can defeat a Goliath, I’m sure I can bake a few cookies._

“Okay, cookies it is. Do you happen to know what I should put inside the cookies?”

“Hm… well, that depends on the recipe you choose to follow. I happen to know a great one, though,” Pascal continued cheerfully.

“Which is?” 2B crossed her arms.

“To be honest, I don’t have the recipe written down, but I remember the secret ingredients well. The most important ingredients are sugar, spice, and everything nice.”

“Sugar, spice, and… everything nice?” 2B paused as she noted down Pascal’s recommendations.  “What is ‘everything nice’?”

Pascal simply laughed in response. 

“I’m sure that you can figure it out, 2B.”

“… I see. Thank you, Pascal. Let me know if you need anything in the meanwhile,” 2B nodded curtly before turning to leave. 

_Sugar and spice seem easy enough… perhaps Pascal doesn’t know what the last ingredient is though?_

\----------

 By the time Tuesday rolled around, 2B still wasn’t any closer to figuring out what her third important ingredient was supposed to be. Although she had a general recipe down, not knowing her missing ingredient was getting on her nerves.

While it hadn’t been easy, she had found the sugar needed, and she had managed to hunt down what she hoped had been enough spices.

_“There are many different spices, and some are spicier than others,” her pod informed her._

_“Of course there are,” 2B muttered to herself. “What’s a spicy spice, then?” Just saying it out loud made her feel like an idiot. The sooner she found this spice, the better._

_“After searching, I have found over 20 million references to spicy spices in Old World records. It seems as though humans were quite fond of a variety of Capsicum annuum commonly referred to as ‘cayenne’. Proposal: Unit 2B should search for cayenne pepper._

2B stared at the small bottle in her hand and frowned.  Would this be enough to make up for her lack of “everything nice”?  She would have to explain to 6O that she did her best but couldn’t find it.  Surely 6O would understand, seeing as no one she had asked had an idea as to what “everything nice” could refer to.

_“Everything nice?  I can’t imagine there’s much nice to be found anywhere to be honest with you.  I’m sorry, I don’t think I can help you,” Anemone shook her head, puzzled both at what ‘everything nice’ could refer to and at why 2B had thought she might know in the first place._

_“Hmm… thanks anyway.” 2B mentally crossed Anemone off her ever-shortening checklist of people to ask. In fact, at this rate, the only person she hadn’t asked…_

_“Everything nice? What is this, some kinda joke? Now, you know what’s even better than whatever the hell that is? This!” Jackass held out an ominous flask. “Think E-Drug, but better! Well, that’s what we think anyway… haven’t had a chance to test it yet, but hey, what’s the worst that can happen?”_

_“I’m not drugging 6O,” 2B replied plainly. Why had she come here again?_

_“What, you don’t want to help me with my work? This could be the future, the next big thing!” Jackass’s speech quickened in excitement._

_“I’ll pass,” 2B turned to walk away. What a waste of time…_

_“Wait, hey! At least try the mackerel I messaged you about! 2B!” Jackass called after her._

“Hey 2B! Why the long face?” 2B heard 9S from across the hall.

“Ah, 9S. I was just about to find you, actually,” she admitted. Perhaps she should have started with 9S first. It somehow seemed more embarrassing to ask him, though, so she had held off until now. 

“Are you doing anything for Valentine’s Day?” she turned toward him and crossed her arms, trying to erase any hint of emotion from her face.

“Valentine’s Day? N-No, not really,” 9S stammered and looked away, his cheeks reddening slightly. “I uh… that was sorta unexpected… I never found you the type to care about stuff like that to be honest, 2B,” he admitted.  “Why, are you doing anything?”

“I… decided to bake cookies for 6O. I figured that it might make her happy is all.” 2B hoped that the flat tone she spoke with would hide her mix of discomfort and embarrassment admitting what she was doing, but 9S’s knowing grin was enough to start making her feel awkward.

“Really? Is that why you were looking for me? To tell me your Valentine’s Day plans?”

“I… sort of. I need help, 9S. Do you happen to know what ‘everything nice’ is?” she continued, trying not to become too flustered. _Honestly, I’ve been through far worse than this…_

“’Everything nice’? How do you mean?” 9S tilted his head.

“Pascal said that ‘everything nice’ was a key ingredient for making the perfect cookies. I’ve asked around, but even though Pascal said that I would know what it was, no one has been able to tell me what ‘everything nice’ is or where to find it.” She sighed, clenching and unclenching her fist in annoyance.

9S scratched his head.

“2B, I don’t really think it’s… you know… a physical thing,” he gestured vaguely with his hands. “It’s just… one of those abstract sorts of things.”

“How am I supposed to add something abstract?” 2B questioned further, her annoyance only growing.

“I don’t think you’re supposed to actually add anything extra in,” 9S attempted to explain. “It’s just… a feeling, you know? It’s like… putting emotions into the action, if that makes sense.”

“So… you’re saying that feeling different emotions while baking should change the flavor?” she frowned skeptically.

“Supposedly so, yes.”

“… I can’t possibly imagine why the humans died out with such an incredible line of thinking,” 2B continued dryly. “Thank you, 9S. I’ll keep this in mind.”

“No problem! If you need any help, I’ll be in my room, okay?” 9S gave her a thumbs up as he walked past her.

_I don’t think I’ll ever understand humans…_

\----------

“Next, add the spices,” 2B’s pod called out as it hovered a few feet in front of her.

2B carefully measured out a small amount and added it to her mixture.

_I’m sure 6O will be pleased with these… right?_

A mental image of 6O happily biting into a warm cookie flitted through 2B’s mind, sending a shiver up her spine.  She had gone to such great lengths to gather these ingredients for 6O, and she was sure that 6O would appreciate the effort put in.

_I don’t want to let these ingredients go to waste… and the more the better, right?_

With a pop, 2B opened the bottle of cayenne and poured the rest in.  Her pod spun its hand in a circular motion, blending the spices into the mix. 2B stared down at the sticky batter, flecked with pepper and full of chocolate chips.  She found it hard to believe that these would turn into cookies, but she had been wrong before. 

“Finally, bake the cookies at 350 degrees Fahrenheit for 10 minutes or until the edges are golden brown.”

2B frowned for the umpteenth time.

“Do I bake them for 10 minutes or until the edges are brown? Pick one.”

“Insufficient data to provide an accurate analysis.  Hypothesis: humans were not skilled enough at baking to decide on a proper way to determine whether or not cookies are finished baking.  Proposal: Unit 2B should use her best judgment.”

2B checked the time and paced back and forth.  She had forgotten that she also needed to find a way to package and wrap her gift for 6O, and she didn’t have much time.

_10 minutes is too long…_

2B bent down to twist the dial on her makeshift oven – a prototype borrowed from YoRHa’s R&D division – and called out to her pod.

“Pod, set a timer for 5 minutes.”

“Old World records suggest an approximate baking time of 10 minutes.  Proposal: Unit 2B should –”

“I don’t have time to waste.  I doubled the temperature to 700 degrees, so the baking time should be halved.  It’s simple math,” 2B crossed her arms and turned to face her pod as if daring it to object to her flawless logic.

“… Understood.  Setting a timer for 5 minutes.”

\----------

“2B, what the hell are you – “

_300!_

“5 minutes have elapsed,” her pod chimed in.

“I’m baking,” 2B replied flatly as she opened the oven and removed her baking tray, another thick cloud of smoke rising to fill the room.

“Baking?  More like trying to burn the whole Bunker down!  Holy… 2B, those are burnt to hell and back!” 9S pointed incredulously at 2B’s cookies.

“Like you would know,” 2B shot back defensively as she surveyed her masterpieces.

Indeed, the edges were far past golden brown, taking on a jet-black color.  The tops were equally blackened, and as 2B tentatively flipped one over, she flinched. 

“… I’ve seen worse,” 2B tried to reassure herself.  Surely she hadn’t put all of her efforts to waste.  No matter how she looked at it, though, her cookies looked beyond ruined.

“I… it doesn’t matter, does it?” 9S sighed.  “Okay, let’s just… find you a box or something.”

“It’s okay 9S, I have this under cont–“

“I’m not taking no for an answer, 2B.  Not after… after _this_ ,” 9S pointed again at the burnt cookies. 

“… Thank you, 9S.”

\----------

2B held her box of cookies tightly, making a pointed effort to ignore the other YoRHa members eyeing her as she walked to 6O’s room.  9S had helped her find a plain white box with a lacy black ribbon to seal it, and she had handwritten “For 6O” on it as well.  She had contemplated writing a note of some sort, but between a lack of time and a growing sense of embarrassment, she had dashed the idea.  2B ran through what she was going to say when she reached 6O’s room, trying to calm her normally steady pulse.

“Hey, 2B!” a singsongy voice called out from behind her.  “I was just looking for you!”

“6O?  I thought you would be in your room,” 2B turned to face the operator. 

“Well, I would have been, but today’s special!” she skipped toward 2B, her arms held behind her back.  “Do you remember what day today is?”  Without waiting for a reply, 6O revealed the present she was hiding behind her and all but thrust it in 2B’s face.  “Happy Valentine’s Day!”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, 6O,” 2B offered a small smile in response, holding her own present out toward 6O. 

“Ah, is this… is this for me?  Aww, 2B!” 6O’s voice seemed to melt with happiness.

2B blushed as she exchanged presents with 6O.  “It’s nothing too special,” she spoke quickly, trying to play down her present as she examined 6O’s. 

6O had handed her a box covered in pink and red polka dots, and small golden hearts adorned the edges as well.  It was bright and cheerful in its decoration, and anyone could tell at a glance that it was from 6O.

In a similar way, 2B’s box was very… 2B. 

_Plain, bland, devoid of emotion… God, I really screwed this up, didn’t I?_

“2B, go ahead, open it!” 6O spoke quickly as she finished examining her own present.

2B’s heart managed to both leap and fall at the same time as she opened the colorful box.

_So… this is what cookies are supposed to look like._

Six perfectly circular cookies rested neatly in the box, lightly dusted with powdered sugar, a bright pink sauce drizzled on top.  They smelled not of smoke and char, instead of strawberries and citrus. 

“Are they okay..?” 6O asked tentatively as 2B continued staring speechless at her gift.

2B gingerly lifted one up to her mouth to taste it. 

Even if androids had no need for food, she couldn’t deny that 6O’s cookies tasted amazing.

“They’re amazing, 6O,” 2B smiled again.  “Just like you,” she added softly.  She had worked on that line for the past hour with her pod, but she still blushed awkwardly when she said it.  Romantic wasn’t her forte.

6O didn’t seem to mind 2B’s awkwardness, however.

“Awww… 2B, that’s… ah… you’re always so sweet, 2B!” 6O giggled.  “Okay, I’m going to open yours now!” she continued happily, not waiting for 2B to interject.

2B bit her cheek as she searched 6O’s eyes for any emotion as she saw 6O lift the lid of her plain box. 

“2B…” 6O’s eyes began to tear up.

_Oh no…_

“You…” 6O sniffled.

_Way to go 2B… maybe I should just self-destruct… I’m sure Command would understand if I –_

“You… did all this for me?  I love it…”

_Oh._

“They’re a little burnt,” 2B looked away, trying not to hold 6O’s gaze. 

“They’re perfect!” 6O continued undeterred.  She removed her mask and picked up one of 2B’s cookies, giggling again softly as half of it broke off in a dark, crumbly mess.  6O took a small bite, and 2B flinched as she saw 6O wince. 

“I’m sorry,” 2B started to apologize. 

_Worst Valentine’s Day present ever…_

2B watched 6O swallow and put the rest of the cookie down, a bright smile still plastered on her face.

“They’re… okay, they’re a _little_ burnt,” 6O admitted, “but they’re very you!  Um, not that like, you’re a burnt or bad person… ah, that’s not to say that the cookies were bad either!  I just… what exactly did you put in it, 2B?”

“Sugar, spice, and everything nice…” 2B mumbled.  “I couldn’t find the last ingredient though.  “I’m sorry, I’m sure if I found that last thing, they would have been better, 6O.  I hope I didn’t disappoint you too much,” she sighed sadly.

“Aww, 2B… you’re so smart, but sometimes, you’re quite silly as well,” 6O tried to stifle another giggle.  “I think you found plenty of that last ingredient… and that’s what made your present so wonderful!” she beamed at 2B.

2B stared back confused.  In every possible way, her gift to 6O had been a failure.  Perhaps 6O’s taste sensors were misaligned? 

“You always put so much of yourself into everything you do… and that’s what makes you so special, 2B!” 6O stepped closer to 2B, making 2B unable to look away.  “That’s why I love you, 2B,” she smiled again and pressed a soft kiss to 2B’s cheek.   

2B’s cheeks were on fire. 

“I love you too, 6O,” she whispered in return. 

“Ehehe, you said it back this time… I’m so glad,” 6O nuzzled her nose against 2B’s, her eyes trained on 2B’s from behind her visor. 

Everything was still, weightless in time and space as 2B gazed back at the operator. 

“2B,” 6O continued softly.  “After the evening sitrep, come to my room, okay?”  

“What for?” 2B reluctantly watched 6O step back, allowing her more room to breathe than she wished.

“For your Valentine’s Day present, silly!” 6O winked before all but skipping off toward the central command room.  

“Wait… weren’t those what the cookies were?” 2B turned to watch 6O walk off, her puzzlement growing.  _Was I supposed to get her something else?_

“Oh 2B, you really are so clueless sometimes!” 6O laughed lightly as she fixed her mask and disappeared behind the automatic doors, leaving a confused 2B standing in the hallway. 

**Author's Note:**

> ... they later held hands in the 6O's room because they're pure, upstanding space androids. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this fic!  
> As part of the NieR Discord's Valentine's Cooking Contest, I have a link to recipes for both 2B's and 6O's cookies (plus pictures)! If you too want to bake your significant other cookies, then check this out~  
> https://imgur.com/a/O18yi
> 
> Thanks again! I'll see you in... erm... well, whenever I get around to writing another fic! <3


End file.
